


My Beautiful Pet

by LuciferFanfics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFanfics/pseuds/LuciferFanfics
Summary: This has nothing to do with the fandom but on the 12 of March I had to put my cat down. I want to share my experience and also express my grief though my writing. I wanted to share my story in the hopes of showing you that every minute with your pet counts and also comfort anyone who has lost a pet recently. I hope you stick around and read my story and see the great life my cat and best friend lived.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the fandom but on the 12 of March I had to put my cat down. I want to share my experience and also express my grief though my writing. I wanted to share my story in the hopes of showing you that every minute with your pet counts and also comfort anyone who has lost a pet recently. I hope you stick around and read my story and see the great life my cat and best friend lived.

My Beautiful Pet

 

September 2005. The week I got you. I was 8 years old when my Father came home from work and asked me if I wanted a cat. I jumped at the chance to have a pet seeing as I never really remembered my dog we had to give away when I was 4. I remember later that week my Dad came home with a black and white cat and was told that cat and his brothers and sisters had been rescued from underneath a garbage compactor. ( Don’t know 100% if dad was exaggerating he does that a lot). He was a cute cat and I named him Yugi. I was quite obsessed with the tv show Yugioh at the time so hence the name. 

I loved you from day one. I was a bit mean to you at times, pulling your tail and such but you understood that I was young and never meant anything by it. You used to sleep on my bed with me and keep me safe. One time you decide to sleep on my stomach and you purred to the point that it upset my stomach and I threw up. When we used to live at the old house, you used to protect the house from that white cat with that weird as hell meow from entering the cat door at night. You were a loving cat, you never attacked anyone and were very affectionate and it made me love you even more. 

There were the funny times like at the old house when dad, my brother and I watched you stalk a mouse outside my bedroom window for about an hour thinking it was the funniest and most fascinating thing to watch. That time when you snuck into my brothers room and took a dump on his bed. Dad had to clean it and he ended up flicking your poo in his eye and it was the funniest thing ever. The times when dad would bring the fish home he caught from chatter boat fishing and you would sit with him as he descaled the fish waiting for the scraps. The time my step mum left a whole roast or chicken on the kitchen bench we were meant to have for dinner and you stole it. The times when you would let bear cat onto the lawn but as soon as we came out you went into get off ma lawn mode. We knew you were a scaredy cat deep down but I know you were a good fighter.

I remember you didn’t come home once and for 2 days I feared the worst till you rocked up for food and I was so relieved that I hugged you for ages and told you never to do that to me again. You never did. You got into a lot of fights with the neighbouring cats but you always seemed to come out on top. Funny thing was I was proud to say my cat was strong. 

Then the cancer came. We didn’t know what the lump on your paw was and it wasn’t until the vet told us that we put you into sugary and removed half you toe. You then became like this badass cat with 3 and a half toes and it was awesome. Lucky for us the cancer went away or so it seemed. 

Then Nugget the dog came along. We got a dog and you weren’t very happy with it. Who could blame you. Thus began the savage trolling you used to give Nugget. Im pretty sure Nugget did something to you once and you got pay back by leaving a dead rat head on his bed. We thought it was hilarious. Deep down Nugget was your best mate and we all knew it. You just didn’t want to admit it. Then Nugget died and you lost your best mate. We were devastated and I know deep down you were too. We had him cremated and for a while he sat on the shelf till we moved house and decided to put half his ashes in a pot plant with a lovely tree on top and it grew beautifully. You used to sit on the tree because you knew it was were he was. Then a little while after we got Asha and Tiger the dogs. It was more friends for you but I think no dog could ever replace Nugget for you. You didn’t like these new dogs and once again I don’t blame you. Then we had the accident with Tiger when she badly attacked Asha. Our family pets of three became two as we were forced to give Tiger away as we didn’t want our anyone to get hurt. Then we had you and Asha for a while to we gave her to our family friends. Then it was just you and us again just like old times. 

You were getting older but you were never without energy. You used to welcome me every time I came home, glad to see me as I live between houses and you never get to see me then. You were always thankful for your dinner even if you were a little greedy. You used to sleep in the garden as you hated sleeping inside and would meow at 3 in the morning to be let out as the new house didn’t have a cat door. 

You started getting into more fights with Bear cat and Sunshine and your eye was badly hurt. Dad said to me if his eye doesn’t heal were putting him down. At the time we had found out that Yugi had a heart murmur and that giving him surgery would most likely kill him . Luckily 2 weeks passed and your eye healed and I begged you not to get into anymore fight. But as you are, you got into fights again and we dare say it was bear cat. You came home with these two open wounds thats wouldn’t heal. 

We tried everything kept taking you to the vet but it wasn’t helping. That fight and sores also triggered a relapses and your cancer came back. At that point there was nothing we could do as it metastasised and came back with a vengeance. We left the wounds as they were as they weren’t causing you pain and If the time came that we had to make the decision to send you on we knew what we had to do. I didn’t want to, god knows I didn’t but I knew I couldn’t be selfish with you. You had been good to me. Watched me grown, make mistakes and make extraordinary trumps and I new it was time that I returned the favour. So we booked you in. Dad asked me what I wanted to do with your remains and I said that I wanted to bury you in the front yard so that you would always be close to your family. So the morning we were to take you, we went to the markets in Wangarra and I bought you a nice thing to wrap you in. Then we came home and we had the take you out of your hiding spot in the games room. You were scared and knew you were going to the vets. I sat in the back with you stroking your head trying to comfort you all the while knowing that these would be the final moments of your life. 

The vets took us through to the room and told my dad and I what the process would be then she then gave us time to say goodbye and thats was everything fell apart and the true magnitude of with was about to happened sunk in. My heart broke into a million pieces as I cried into my dads arms. By then you had stopped meowing and knew what was coming and you sat the calmly letting me pat you as I cried. In the end it was you comforting me instead of the other way round. Dad told me it wasn’t a nice thing to watch. I was determined to stay and not leave him alone as he died but in the end I couldn’t do it. So I patted and kissed your head and said goodbye one last time and I told dad to not let him die along. I sat in the waiting room along feeling like I was dying. 10 Minuets later dad came out carrying your lifeless body and I knew it was over. I had lost my best friend and the pain wouldn’t stop. We took you home and dug a hole for you in your favourite spot in the garden in the front yard . We buried you with some of Nugget ashes that we still had so that you could be with your best mate. I asked dad if Yugi was in pain in his final moments and he said Yugi put his head into his hand purred and went to sleep peacefully. It made me cry more but in relief to know that he had a nice ending. My Oupa is making me a cross for Yugi and were going to get a tag engraved with his name on it to attach to the cross. 

Its been a day now as I sit here writing this, sobbing uncontrollable but I know getting it out into paper will help start the healing process and mend the hole thats now in my heart. I regret not being strong enough to be with you to the very end. I regret not spending more time with you and taking for granted the time we had left. I hope you are happy with Nugget and that one day you will reincarnate and meet a new family. I hope that you will love this family as much as I know you did us and I hope they will love you as much I as I loved you. If you happened to find yourself back to us again I will cherish you as much as I have for the last 12 years.

I had plans for us. I had said that once I eventually moved out I would take you with me and we would begin a whole new adventure but unfortunately it was never meant to be. 

I find myself asking how anyone can make such a tough decision and not question their choice. I knew this was the right choice to save him from the pain he was inevitably going endure in the future. I've had a pet die before but its deferent this time. Ive had Yugi for 12 years and he was family. How do you move on from something like this, when every day you are reminded of this that will never happen again. Im afraid one day Im going to forget and the memories become dim. I suppose this is why I am writing this. To show my experience and what it meant for me. I know one day I will be able to get another cat which I will name in your honour. He will be named Yami Yugi. For the moment I am going to remember the good times and pray that I am strong enough and can make you proud for the times to come. One day my children will know you and the memories we shared. So I say my final goodbye to you Yugi. I loved you so much and I will never forget you. Be at peace my Yugi Kun, Be at peace. 

 

RIP  
September 2005-12/03/2017


End file.
